The major goal of this project is elucidation of the immunological mechanisms of host defense against chronic viral and neoplastic diseases. The model systems of Friend mouse leukemia virus and Aleutian disease virus of mink are currently being studied, particularly with respect to the roles and mutual interactions of various components of the host immune system.